In every manufacturing industry materials of various types are fabricated to form products. The industries themselves are extremely diverse, ranging from the garment making industrY to the construction industry. The common element in all of these industries is the handling of the materials. The materials must be measured, marked and then cut to the correct size. It is a common convention to check every measurement before cutting as an incorrect cut can result in material becoming unusable. The greatest cost component is most fabrication applications is the cost of labour. The described measuring and marking is understandably time consuming and labour intensive.